Life is a sacrifice
by strikingdelight
Summary: Sacrifices is a major part of our daily life. No matter how terrible things may seem at the beginning we can always ensure a happy ending. Hermione Granger finds herself in a delicate position. Who would come to her rescue? Most importantly, who can keep her safe?
1. Prologue

**I have been away for a while... So this is my first chapter after a loooong time...**

**I haven't decided whether or not to continue with the previous stories but i will definitely continue this one... Hoepfully i will be able to update every week...**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of it... :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Grimmauld Place was full of people. Everyone determined to do what it takes to ensure that peace and calm is brought to the wizarding world because as of now we are officially at war. Innocent blood has been shed and families has been ripped apart. All what the wizarding world is pleading for is the end of the darkest wizard of all times known as _You-know-who_ to the ordinary wizards who are too afraid to speak his name,as _Lord Voldemort_ a self-proclaimed title used by his followers', Lord Thingy used by Cornelius Fudge, and as _Tom Riddle Marvolo_ to one of the greatest wizard, Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who happens to be the head of Order of Phoenix, a group witches and wizards working together to bring about the diminish of Voldemort and his followers'.

There has been multiple attacks on various part of the country and every time the Deatheaters' strike the Order was ready to fight back. For the past two days there has been no attacks which provided some relief to the wizarding community. Harry, Hermione, Ron,Ginny, Fred and George decided to engage themselves in a game of exploding snap to make it seem that things would soon be back to normal or as close as to normal as it can actually be. Little did they know that an unexpected twist is about to come and knock on their door.

A bang downstairs caused everyone to halt in whatever activity they were engaged in. Everyone silently listening for any sound but none was heard. A scream was heard short after and everyone hurried down with their wands drawn out. It was pitch dark and _lumos _didn't seem to work. A strange smell lingered in the house and soon everyone dropped on to the floor one by one...

* * *

**What do you think? Please R & R**

_**-strikingdelight-**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D**

****************************************************/********************************************************************

* * *

Severus Snape sat kneeled near the feet of the Dark Lord waiting for his permission to stand. Something was definitely wrong for as soon as he apparated to the Malfoy Manor the five Deatheater near the gate cast _crucio_ on him for how long he doesn't know. Only after the released the spell Severus made his way to the meeting room. It is without a doubt that the younger Deatheaters cast _crucio_ by the order of the Dark Lord himself. Severus took a deep breath and prepared for whatever was to come as he pushed open the door of the meeting room. The room was filled with all the inner members of the circle which meant that it indeed was serious. _Just bloody perfect. _The last time all the inner members were present together was during the rise of Dark Lord for the second time. What was worse was that even Bellatrix was quiet and had her glance directed straight at the Dark Lord. Keeping his head high Severus made his way to the Dark Lord and kneel near the feet of him "My Lord."

Time passed by but no one dared to even breathe loudly. Severus mentally went over everything that happened during the previous week trying to figure out what he did wrong. _We all will find out soon enough._ Severus thought bitterly.

A loud pop sound of apparation was heard and almost immediately the Dark Lord raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" A green light filled the room and whoever it was dropped on to the floor with thud. The Dark Lord rose to his feet and glanced around.

"Someone has betrayed me! Someone I trusted for so long. I don't have any place for any betrayers in my circle. Anyone who thought otherwise is a fool. And I do not allow fools to be a Deatheater! Now the question is who is the culprit? Who dare to defy the orders of the Dark Lord? Why did he defy me?! Most importantly what should I do the him?" The Dark Lord hissed loudly as he walked near the fire place. Everyone held their breath. Someone is about to die painfully and slowly. "Avery! Step foward!" The Dark Lord commanded.

Avery stumbled and stepped foward and replied "My Lord?" His voice trembling in fear.

"Would you care to share to everyone what you told to me hours ago?" The Dark Lord hissed and cast _crucio_ on Avery.

Avery screamed in pain and as soon as the curse was removed he wheezed. "My Lord! I am merely passing on a message by a portrait. A portrait belonging to one of the oldest pureblood in the wizarding community. A great supporter and believer of you. I do not believe there is any reason why she should lie. The portrait is at the Grimmauld Place which she claims is the current Headquarter of the Order of Phoenix! She claims that she overheard the conversations taken by the members of the Order of Phoenix and after several months of listening to the conversations taken place in the house she said that it is without a doubt that Severus Snape's loyalty lies with Dumble..." The Dark Lord cast _crucio_ on Avery again.

"And what if this _message_ is false? _Incorrect?_ What if it is a _lie? _A lie to make the _messenger _seem loyal to the Dark Lord when he is not? A plot made by the so called _most trusted_ followers of mine?" The Dark Lord hissed angrily.

"My Lord! It is not a lie! I heard it from the portrait itself!" Avery protested.

"Interesting. How is it that even after you so claim to have spoken to her, the image let alone the memory of this conversation is not present in that _mind_ of yours? I know that the particular portrait you speak of is inside the Grimmauld Place and that she is not able to move form one portrait to the other so that means that the only way you could have had the conversation with the portrait is by going inside that house. A house kept under Fidelius charm and the secret-keeper as Albus Dumbledore! There is no way that he would have given the password unless of course you are a member of that Order of Phoenix which I know for sure that is not the case for I heard from a hungry snake that you met Albus Dumbledore near the gates of Hogwarts and _begged_ him to save you from _me! DO YOU DENY?_" The Dark Lord screamed loudly and threw curses after curse at Avery.

Severus was shocked to hear this. Even he is unable to speak of the address of the Headquarters but Avery is? Something is clearly wrong here but right now he needs to formulate a plan to get himself out of the mess.

The feeble apologies by Avery was ignored as Severus desperately thought of a way out. He then remembered the conversation he had with Albus three days ago.

_"Severus! How are you my dear boy? How charming was Tom tonight?" Albus asked while unwrapping a lemondrop. _

_"He was his normal psychopatic self. Majorly pissed off. Probably has too much pent up frustration which probably explains why he asked Bellatrix to meet him in his chamber." Severus said as he kicked the armchair infront of him._

_"Maybe he isn't the only one who is frustrated."Albus stated calmly as watched Severus pace to and fro._

_"If that is all Albus may I leave?" Severus asked irritably._

_"Why are you so eager to leave? Any appointments made for tonight?" Albus asked knowning fully well that it wouldn't be long before Severus snaps at him and tell him what is bothering him._

_"Oh yes! I do have an appointment. With a whore in Knockturn Alley! May I leave now?" Severus snapped at him._

_Albus simply chuckled. "I for one happen to know that you wouldn't go all the way to the Knockturn Alley to get the release you desperately need."_

_That happened to seriously piss off Severus for he hissed "What do you want?" at Albus._

_All of a sudden the mood changed inside the office and Albus rose to his feet. Walking over to Severus he placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him calmly. "What is bothering you Severus?"_

_"Nothing you need to concern yourself Albus!" sneered back Severus._

_"On contrary, everything regarding you concerns me from the day I signed to be your guardian back long time ago. Now tell me what is wrong?" Albus demanded and suddenly felt like he had no energy to watch Severus make a huge fuss and throw his silent tantrum. "What did Tom make you do?" Albus cut straight to the point._

_"Oh nothing new actually! He just happened bring a whole freaking family of muggles and made us torture them to death! So now if you will excuse me let me go. You shouldn't spend your precious time with a murderer!" Severus yelled out at Albus and kicked the armchair again._

_Albus observed the man infront of felt sorry for Severus but knew that it would only make him angrier. Deciding to end this conversation hoping that it would provide some relief to Severus, Albus decided to cut straight to the point._

_"Severus, as you know that Tom is rising in power and he has quite a lot of contact everywhere. If by any chance your cover is close to be broken and if he has enough evidence of your betrayal you should have something that he wants or something that might seclude himself to think that it would make Harry weak. If such a situation arise you need to have a plan formulated which in such a case I believe that it would be best if you persuade him that you managed to turn someone to the dark side. Someone unexpected. Someone who Tom believe is a real threat to him. Someone who is powerful, strong, brave, incredibly stubborn and whose loyalty lies with Harry and only Harry himself. Understood?" Albus asked Severus who happened to be hanging on to every word he said._

_"What do you mean by the Dark Lord finding about my loyalty?" Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It is no surprise that Albus is a man of secret and has ears and eyes every where but this is definitely serious. He could be murdered the very second he apparate infront of the Dark Lord if the Dark Lord happened to know about his betrayal. Severus had worked hard and so far had succeeded in manipulating the Dark Lord and is currently his right-hand man._

_"Well you know that Bellatrix already questions your loyalty and so does many others so if by any chance such a situation arise you should be prepared. Such a situation as in the sense a situation where you are so close for your cover to be blown and lose the trust of Tom." Albus shrugged and spoke like as thought they were discussing the weather._

_"Albus! What do you know? You have given me absolutely nothing to go with!" Severus demanded angrily._

_"Its nothing my boy. But we have to be prepared for all the scenarios and I happened to remember that we did not discuss this particular scenario. Nothing to be worried about my boy. Forgive me. I am older now and my memory is not as strong as it was before. It slipped my mind. That reminds me I promised Hagrid I will be at his hut for a cuppa! I best get going. Would you like to join me?" Albus asked Severus as he adjusted his hat on his head._

_"No! But I would appreciate it if you would tell me more about what you just spoke a while ago before changing the topic!" Severus hissed angrily. What does he know? How did he come to know about this? What is he supposed to do exactly? His mind was full of questions which only Albus can answer but Albus merely smiled apologetically and suggested they have this conversation some other time._

Unfortunately that some other time never came and here he is. He needs a plan. Just a that moment he heard _crucio_ and the curse hit him. Grinding his teeth together Severus held back the scream threatening to come out of his mouth. Never had he ever screamed when the Dark Lord punished him and even the Dark Lord himself is impressed by his ability. He was held under the Cruciatus curse a long time before being released.

The Dark Lord then turned to Avery who was rolled up on the floor and weeping. The Dark Lord called upon Nangini. "_You meal is served. Take your time and enjoy it. There's plenty more to come."_ Voldemort hissed to his pet snake.

Soon enough the only sound heard was the sounds of agony from Avery.

"Now then, I shall be dealing with his partners in crime soon but at the moment I have more pressing issues." The Dark Lord spoke softly.

"Severus! The person _accused_! I am questioning your _allegiance_ based on _my_ personal finding. I have _eyes_ and _ears_ everywhere. I have_ enough_ evidence to question your _loyalty_! You told _them _about our attack to the Prime Minister of the _Muggles!_ You were the only one I allowed to apparated out of the Malfoy Manor before the attack and that too to ensure that the coast is clear for us in the Muggle world which would only take five minutes yet you took ten minutes which is more than enough time to alert _them!_ At that time I shrugged off my doubts thinking that it was because you wanted to ensure that the coast was clear and there was no magical being present in the surrounding. Yet when we arrived there anti-apparition spell was placed around the area. You alerted the Order! You disobeyed my direct order! You chose Dumbledore over me! You betrayed me! How do you plea?" The Dark Lord hissed dangerously.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please R & R!**

**-_strikingdelight-_**


End file.
